monderpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokai
Yokai are a race of Astrally atuned devics from the Yakumo Archipelago. Yokai Ecology The Yokai are the most recent arrival to the Yakumo islands surfacing during the first resurgence. Yokai, like Shikigami which would emerge much later were godly servants to operate as retainers to both the Taiyoujin and Yakumo. While the Yokai are often more powerful or intelligent then those they serve they are still bound by a godly service record and as a result are prevented from rebellion by their godly Astral providers. They are often but not always of fair skin and are extremely varried in their appearance according to their designation and which god they serve. Yokai Culture See full article: Yokai Culture Yokai Designations Elemental Yokai The Most Powerful Yokai are the Elemental Designation. They are rare and are given incredible powers from birth however they are not intrinsically far above other forms of Yokai but they are both more culturally valued and easily Astrally atuned and often are capable of requesting a direct council with a god if they need by. For an example as to the difference in natural ability Kitsune (fox Yokai) are able to rend fire compared to Hitodama (whispering soul) can become fire from a young age. Elemental Yokai Types -Hitodama: Whispering Souls, reborn souls in Yokai bodies capable of becoming and full out controlling fire. -Yuki-onna: Snow Women, femaile spirits with incredible powers concerning moisture and temperamancy. -Oni-jin: Oni in human form, technically not Yokai as they are not in service to the gods and draw power from the Astral body of Bodhim. They govern the other Yokai for the most part due to their almost rediculous ammount of power. Though somewhat indestinguishable from Yakumo (bar visible differences involving hair and eye colour) they hide tremendous strength both magically and physically. Animistic Yokai Animistic Yokai are the greatest number of Yokai and take powers from animal familiars to the gods. These Yokai are the common Yokai and work in harmony to support one another. Animal Yokai Types -Bakaneko: Cat Demons, Brutally loyal cat demons known for their tranquil demeanor and potential for absolute brutality. Bakaneko are identifyable for their brown, white, blue or sometimes red tattooes, cat ears and small disposition (with men typically standing about 5'6" and women about 5'2") Bakaneko typically opperate in society as guards and assassins, outside of war they are often found as accountants, machine operators and managers in positions where they cannot be morally comprimised. -Kitsune: Fox Demons, Somewhat playful and lazy demons known for their love of fun and monetary reward. They are identifiable for their extremely pale skin and red markings and fox ears. In War Kitsune often serve roles involving Casters and Healers. Outside war Kitsune typically work in the clergy or etertainment industry. -Nopperabo: Raccoon Dogs, Fairly frank and honest and capable of fairly universal potential. They can manipulate their facial features but other then that lack primarily identifying features. In war they are often soldiers and in peace they fill most commercial and social service roles outside of the clergy. -Inugami: Dog Demons, These demons take on the persona of the Bakaneko (esspecially the values of loyalty) however have powers more reminiscent of the kitsune. Inugami are more reckless and self sufficient (they deplore tribute which goes beyond sustinence alone) then their counterparts and as a result aren't as valued. They tend to play the role of fighters and monks on the battlefield as in their rage only the oni possess the power equal to theirs and can therefor stop them. -Hebi: Snake Demons, somewhat rarer demons which are simoultaniously excessively beautiful and intelligent. Their skin is quite variable and their tattoos are often shades of blue, green or brown. Hebi play roles as intellectuals and leaders within the animal Yokai as well as commanders and engineers in combat. Other Yokai There are also hundreds of garden variety Yokai which are either disintegruous (lack societally capable body, mind or both) or are only present as items in the tangible world, these Yokai are also known as Tsukumogami.